


Five Times Mike Is Sporting Wood in Harvey’s Presence and One Time Harvey Does Something About It

by doctor__idiot



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened they were in court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mike Is Sporting Wood in Harvey’s Presence and One Time Harvey Does Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after I had read a few 5+1 things and loved them so much I wanted to try my own. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

The first time it happened they were in court.

Mike was so goddamn lucky that Harvey had only dragged him along to watch, look pretty, and hand over a folder or two. Mike wasn’t sure whether he would have helped the client, would he have been forced to plead the case, or gotten him in even more trouble, for his focus wasn’t anywhere near the case. He was fidgeting on his chair, trying not to be too obvious and failing miserably as he caught a few warning glares from Harvey – and boy, didn’t that make matters even worse.

He was rock-hard against the crotch of his tailored (thanks, René) suit pants. Mike didn’t really know where this had come from. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten a boner because he had been thinking of his boss in an inappropriate way, but before today he had been fairly able to keep that from affecting his work. And, did he have hallucinations or was the suit Harvey wore today more tight-fitted than usual? If so, Mike fully blamed René for his little (huge, thank you very much) problem right now.

When they walked out of the court room together – of course, Harvey had been successful – Mike did his best not to let on how uncomfortable he was (you try walking elegantly with a hard-on), but Harvey still shot him some questioning glances. 

Mike ignored him and walked faster.

~*~

The second time it happened Mike totally blamed the opposing counsel on their latest case. 

Kathryn Wilson wasn’t someone you easily messed with and got away.  
It definitely hadn’t been easy, true, but they had gotten away nonetheless and Harvey was in an incredible mood.

Sometimes, when he (they) had managed to close a particular tricky case, Harvey had this phase where he got all happy and smiley and untypically tactile. It was ridiculous, really, and it never failed to complicate Mike’s life as he was the one confronted with that Harvey. Donna pretty much had a radar for whenever this phase was coming up and you wouldn’t find her at her desk for at least a few hours.

So Mike was the one who would end up with the arm around his shoulders, the warm hand on the small of his back or just above his sternum, or the heat of Harvey’s entire side being pressed against his when they sat unnecessarily close to each other on the couch in Harvey’s office.

It wasn’t that Mike minded the touching but it was increasingly hard (no pun intended) to will his body to not react accordingly to the body heat of another person (especially if it was Harvey).

Like right now. They were in the car on their way back from the meeting during which they had managed to reach the exact settlement they had hoped for, and Harvey was basically jittering with excitement.

So was Mike, but Mike was also really distracted by the hand resting on his thigh that Harvey had forgotten to take away after he had given him a pat on the leg for a job well done. Harvey most likely wasn’t even aware of it and Mike wasn’t going to call him out on it but he was painfully aware of the heat seeping through his pants into his skin and spreading through his bones. And he was also painfully aware of what it did to his lower regions (which, goddamnit, he wasn’t a horny teenager anymore, this was ridiculous).

And then Harvey’s fingers squeezed, probably unintentionally, and Mike let out a noise that would have sounded embarrassingly close to a moan if he hadn’t quickly covered his mouth and pretended to cough.

Harvey lifted an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. His hand stayed where it was.

~*~

The third time it happened Mike had fallen asleep on Harvey’s couch.

He really had meant to finish going through the stack of briefs that his boss had (literally) dumped into his lap earlier but he had been awake for more than 30 hours straight and there just had been no way of staying awake during such a boring task.

In his dream, Harvey was above him, naked and gloriously disheveled, sweat pooling in the crook of his neck from the strain of pushing himself up and down on Mike’s cock. His lips were red, spit-slick, his mouth hanging open, lust-darkened eyes intensely fixed on Mike.

When he was suddenly shaken awake by a kick in the thigh, it didn’t feel much different from a bucket of ice-cold water. Unfortunately, it didn’t make his erection go down like one.

Harvey was smirking down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Sleep well?”

“Screw you,” Mike replied in a sleep-rough voice and rolled off the couch. He was pretty proud of the fact that he didn’t make a sound when his cock deliciously rubbed against the inside of his pants.

Harvey just laughed and put down a glass of water in front of him.

~*~

The fourth time it happened Mike lay stretched out on his bed and jerked himself off furiously. (He was sex-deprived, okay? Not his fault.)

What wasn’t his fault, either, was that one of the associates had somehow managed to spill coffee all over Harvey’s shirt and suit jacket.  
What Mike _could_ blame himself for, though, was not excusing himself from the men’s room when Harvey decided it would be quickest to simply change in there (that he always kept a spare suit at work goes without saying).

Mike had kind of been rooted to the spot (and he would stick to that story) and by the time Harvey had smoothed out his tie and hair, Mike’s throat had been desert-dry and he had only been able to nod when Harvey had asked him whether he was okay.

Right now, he was more than okay, though. His orgasm was approaching fast and he had his eyes shut, images of Harvey behind his closed lids – Harvey going down on him, sucking him off as expertly as he did everything, his own hands digging into Harvey’s hair (so he might have a small thing about messing up Harvey’s insufferably perfect hair, sue him).

He let out a moan and sped up the rhythm of his strokes when the doorbell rang.

Mike was so startled he only just managed not to fall off the bed. He scrambled to his feet by the time the bell rang a second time, more impatiently.  
With a litany of _fuck shit fuck_ he pulled up his jeans and closed the button, running a hand through his hair and over his face.  
The bell just sounded a third time when Mike ripped open the door.

He didn’t know who he expected but it hadn’t been Harvey.

His boss looked pissed for a second about being kept waiting but then he took in Mike’s ruffled appearance and slowly a wide grin crept onto his face. “Am I interrupting something?”

Mike really wanted to crawl into a hole – or pull Harvey into the flat by his stupid tie and integrate him into what he had just been doing.

Mike groaned internally. Brilliant time to think about stuff like this when the older was standing right there.  
“What’s up?” Mike hoped he sounded as neutral as he had intended.

Judging by the twitch of Harvey’s lips, though, he wasn’t doing a very good job. “You tell me.”

Mike did his best not to blush at the innuendo he had induced unintentionally, but he had never been good at telling his body what to do or not to do (or rather, he was amazing at it – his body just sucked at listening).  
Attempting damage control, he made a point of rolling his eyes and shut the door in Harvey’s face.

Harvey didn’t try to stop him (so it hadn’t been urgent after all) but Mike could hear him laughing through the door.

~*~

The fifth time it happened Harvey was practically sitting in Mike’s lap.

They were in the car and the ride had been going on for too long already and Mike had been fiddling with his tie the entire time. Something had been off about the knot and Harvey had shot him a glare each time Mike had undone and redone it.

Eventually, the older man had had enough and with an annoyed groan he had unfastened his seat belt, scooted over and straddled Mike’s right thigh in order to get the necessary leverage. 

Mike had barely been able to hold back a gasp at the sudden proximity and he held stone-still while Harvey pulled the tie off his neck, then slung it back around and tied the half-Windsor with a few quick and practiced movements.

Mike only allowed himself to breathe again when Harvey sat back in his seat without a word but visibly more relaxed. Mike swallowed a few times until he didn’t feel like his stomach was going to burst anymore and made himself disappear into his seat. His trembling hands clasped together in his lap, Mike kept his eyes focused on the bypassing world outside.

If Harvey had skidded just that tiny bit closer he definitely would have been able to feel Mike’s raging erection against his own leg.

~*~ 

The next time it happened Harvey was kneeling between Mike’s thighs, lips wrapped around his cock. 

Harvey had invited Mike into his apartment and they had gone over the paperwork and talked the hearing through that would take place tomorrow.  
The older man had gotten them some beers and they had both basically sprawled themselves over the couch in Harvey’s living room – and somehow Harvey’s right leg had ended up thrown over Mike’s left thigh and Mike’s arm had been stretched out over the back of the couch, his hand so close to Harvey’s neck that his fingers had frequently brushed the skin there whenever Harvey had moved.

Mike hadn’t been sure of the whole meaning, maybe Harvey had simply been in one of his better moods, but they had pretty much been cuddling. But it had been nice, relaxing – Mike felt like it was easier to focus like this than when they were all the way across the room from each other and the tension was hovering in the air like thick fog.

Mike didn’t really remember how they had ended up here but there had been a major chance of atmosphere when Harvey had thrown the papers onto the couch table in an almost careless manner and called it a night. He had stretched extensively, arms above his head, causing his Henley shirt to ride up high – and wasn’t that just convenient. Mike hadn’t been able to avert his gaze and, naturally, Harvey had noticed and grinned at him, and the words coming out of his mouth then had been entirely unexpected. 

“Like what you see?”

Before this day Mike hadn’t even been aware of the fact that Harvey had obviously noticed what was going on with him (really, how could anyone not? He sure as hell wasn’t going to win a medal for subtlety any time soon).

Furthermore, he had never even so much as dared to hope for something happening between them – Harvey was his _boss_ after all (and weren’t his insides still screaming at that blatant taboo).

Yet, here they were – shirts flung carelessly over the back of the couch, Mike’s pants tugged down to his ankles, Harvey’s fingers digging into his thigh, leaving deliciously sore spots. Mike had one hand clutching the cushions and the other burrowed in Harvey’s blond hair, messing it up to no end – and while Harvey didn’t do more about it than let out a disapproving noise, Mike was positive he would pay for it later (right now, though, he couldn’t care less if he tried).

His head thudded back against the cushions and he didn’t even try to stop the loud moan that fell from his mouth when Harvey’s tongue deftly swirled around the tip of his cock. His fingers involuntarily tightened further and Mike earned a sharp hiss from Harvey for that but he didn’t honestly think the older man minded much by the way he sped up his rhythm, licking, sucking, and hollowing out his cheeks – until Mike gave in to his orgasm and came with a shout. He had really meant to give a warning beforehand but his coherency had been somewhat impaired for some time there (to put it mildly).

“Holy fuck,” was pretty much as far as he could go at his point and Harvey had this insufferable, arrogant smirk plastered across his face and Mike would have liked to flip him the bird if he weren’t so goddamn strung out.  
Harvey simply pushed himself off the floor and captured Mike’s lips in a breathless kiss and it made Mike moan – not only the taste, but the mere idea that _his boss had just swallowed his come._

When they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen, Harvey stayed so close that Mike could actually _feel_ the shit-eating grin on his lips. “Did you like that?”

“Oh God,” Mike groaned and let his head drop back, eyes closed. “You are the most self-absorbed, narcissis–“

Harvey interrupted him with a nip to his jaw and then laughed. “I will take that as a yes.”


End file.
